Secret of Gaia
by CrystalNin
Summary: *Beast Wars anime style!*First story, enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! Summary inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: the only thing I can own on this story, is my OC character and plot. Everything else belongs to their respectful creators.

Summary: The Maximals and Predacons have been in a deadlock on the battle for energy resources for a while now. Preds finally got it to gather for one big move, while the Maximals got problems of their own. Who's the new transformer? Friend or foe?

* * *

The guardian of nature ran quickly down the secret path. He has to hurry, for his old friend will wake up soon. Much has changed, and this time his friend would not be alone. Others like her have come to this planet, some good and bad. His friend warned him before that not all will be good, so choose his allies wisely. He was well aware of the fact, since the difference between the good and the bad is painfully obvious. There, he made it. Quickly, he bounded his body up the steps. To other viewers, they will only see a white lion running around aimlessly. Effortlessly, the white lion reached his destination, a stone wall. Without hesitation, the scared lion walked straight towards the wall, and disappeared.

"I'm bored!" whined Kid, spinning around on his station, "why isn't anything happening?!" his colleges can only sign in defeat.

"Be more patient Kid," drawled Diver. "Remember Lion Convoy's order!"

"That's right," said Scuba, "we need to be on alert. It is times like the enemy can and will take us by surprise!" the devil rat maximal growled in frustration.

"I know that much! But, don't you guys think this just waaaaaay too quiet?" said Kid. "Normally, we would have found them doing something sinister by now." The two marine type maximals looked at each other. Deep down, they know Kid was right, it is _too_quiet. Their arch foe, the Predacons, is always plotting to drain the mystery planet Gaia of its energy, one way or another. For them to be this quiet for such long period of time is just _wrong_. Diver feels a tick growing, it might be a forbidding warning, or it could be…

"I'm BORED!!" screamed Kid. His comrade screaming that was starting to drive everyone nuts.

Deep inside a cave, cackling can be heard. Sounding so sinister, no life signs can be detected at all in the area. A closer look reveals the Predacons gathered around a digging machine. The more the machine dug, the more the earth around them trembled. Most of them are dancing around in agitation, willing the driller to hurry the hell up. But they can't really voice _that _opinion out loud, it will most likely get them killed. A shout of triumph sounded when the drill broke through the wall. Revealing a ridiculous large amount of unrefined energy crystals stored there.

"Now Predacons shall rule!!"

Inside another cave, sounds of one in deep sleep sounded. The origin is a beautiful feline with luscious black fur. One would think they are looking at a beautiful piece of art, than a real life animal. It ears suddenly twitched, and that is when the White Lion stepped into the cave. Slightly panting from the run, he looked hopefully at the sleeping figure. However, there seem to be no signs of his friend waking up. Exasperated, the lion found a comfortable spot and settled down to wait. Only to startle himself when he looked up and see eyes of deep silver staring at him.

"Hello old friend," greeted the feline, voice gentle and soothing, "how fares the outside world?"

* * *

Authors Note: Please to meet you all!! bow This is my first time publishing on Fanfiction, so please give me sometime to figure this out! I will post a author's note after this you can skip it if you want, but it will help with understanding the concept. In the mean time R&R!!


	2. Authors Note

Sorry!! Just relized that this page is corrupted. Sorry!!

Me: Yeah! I figured it out!

Lion Convoy: Please excuse her, too much caffine in her processor right now

Me: Want me to kill you off in the first chapter? *glare*

Lion Convoy: *gulp* I will shut up now.

Me: Good! Anyways, people who have read the prologue could tell already, this is different from the original Beast Wars. Well...it is! I found this series by accident on YouTube one day, being the curious cat I am, I checked it out. Bless the East, inventor of anime! Apparently the first season of Beast Wars (from the west) was so popular, the anime people decided to try their hand at it too. Despite the lack of subtitles for the series, the art style itself is awsome!! squeal cough Excuse me...so if you want to find out more about this series, go to wikipedia , type in "Beast Wars II", and everything you need to know about the series will appear. Some would probably think that "it should go in the anime section then!" But even though its anime style, the origin is still of west. So it is only appropriate for me to place it under the current tag.

Kid: I demand that you go check it out now! I can't believe no one heard about us!

Me: Lion Convoy, control your men before I do it for you!

Lion Convoy:*sigh* Kid! stand down!

Me: R&R!! I will try to update as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 1

_Yes!! Finally have time to update!_

_Disclaimer: don't know why I bother, anyways I don't own anything except my plot and OC character._

_Enjoy!!_

BOOM!!

Another explosion occurred and the Maximals scattered for cover.

"How did this happen again?" shouted Apache. Ducking for cover again from another attack.

"When we get Lion Convoy back, we'll fill you in!" yelled Skywarp, firing another round of missiles at their aerial attackers. "Hah! Got him!"

"Have you found Lion Junior yet, Santon?" yelled Big Horn.

"Not yet, the ambush got us separated!" shouted Santon back, "hopefully, he only got tossed into the water, instead of the rock!"

"Don't even joke about it!" yelled Skywrap, "do you realized how fast the currents are this time of year?"

A few hours before, Navi, Maximal's spaceship, detected strange energy readings. Lion Convoy and Lion Junior being closest to the area, went to investigate. Ever since the incident with the teleport gates, everyone worked together much better. Lion Convoy allowed Lion Junior to participate in battles and recons more. Those two were getting along better too. But the energy reading turns out to be a trap unfortunately, and Lion Convoy was captured, when he pushed Lion Junior out of a trap's way. Now it is an all out war trying the get their leader back. The Maximals are at a serious disadvantage's though, can't really shoot for fear of hurting their leader, they are seriously out gunned. To make matters worst, during on of the explosions, Lion Junior got separated from their group. Also Lion Convoy is in stasis lock, having wounded himself earlier.

_This just getting better and better_, though Apache sarcastically, _it's going to take a miracle for us to get out of this one in one piece._

* * *

Few blocks down from the battle field, Lion Junior is waking up with a big headache. _What happened?_ He wondered, then he remembered the battle, _oh no! I need to get back there! Why is the ground moving?_ Lion Junior realized immediately that the ground isn't moving, he's the one moving. More precisely, something is dragging him.

"I suggest you not to wiggle around on my back," a voice said amusingly, Lion Junior froze, "that's better." Lion Junior realized that whoever it is carrying him, sounds different. No one among the maximals sounded as this one is. Even his tou-san's voice is what Suba once described as "Husky". This voice sounds gentle and soothing, as if you can tell it everything that has been bugging you, and _know_ it will listen. "…are you listening kid?"

"What?" said Lion Junior startled out of his thoughts.

"I said," said the voice, "where did you come from? We can't just wonder around the river forever you know? I am sure you got better things to do."

"AH!!" said Lion Junior, remembering now, "the battle! I have to get back there and save tou-san!"

"_tou-san?_" said the voice.

"Lion Convoy is my tou-san," said Lion Junior, immense proud of his father, but he will never say that out loud though. "he's the leader of the Maximals, we're fighting to defeat the Predacons and protect the peace of this planet!"

"I see…" said the voice, thoughtful, _looks like the elders weren't able to suppress them after all._ With Lion Junior's directions, the two are now fast approaching the battle field.

"Hey," said Lion Junior, "you haven't told me who you are, I am Lion Junior by the way. And how come I can't see you?" It happened then. Starscream have spotted them from the sky and attacked.

"_Jump!_" urged the voice, and Lion Junior jumped. Hitting the ground, he took off running. Until he ran into Big Horn, literally.

"What? Lion Junior!!" said Big Horn, surprised and joyous, "Your okay! Hey guys, I got Lions Junior!" Shouts of joy sounded, but it was short lived when Megastorm let loose another round of missiles.

"Young master!" cried Skywarp, "let's link up!"

"Alright!" said Lion Junior. A flash, and Magmaboss appears. With a mighty heave, he tossed one of the stones into Megastorm. Plugging his canon, and cause the shot to explode inside him. The Maximals cheered at this, one of the great threats removed.

"Gus!" yelled Diver through their com link, "Get back here! The Lion Convoy your seeing right now is a hologram! Fall back and we'll regroup at the ship!"

"What are you talking about Diver!" yelled Kid, "there is no way they moved Lion Convoy during the battle is there?"

"Hnnn…." Smirked Galvatron, "looks like you guys figured it out."

"Maximals fall back!" ordered Apache. Stunned the Maximals quickly ran off. Back to their base, and wondering where their boss is.

* * *

Watching them go, Galvatron let out a roaring laugh. Then, he led his men toward a cave far from the battlefield. "This is great! We manage to give them some sustainable damage to those idiots! And it took them that long to realize that was a hologram, this is the best day of my live! Now we just need to grab that annoying Lion Convoy with us and let him watch while we exterminate the rest of his subordinates! HA HA!!"

"You're the best Ni-san!" said Megastorm, "they didn't even see that coming!" the rest of the team also congratulate their leader on this well thought plan. The celebration was short lived when they arrived at the cave.

"BB! What in the name of Primus happened here!" said Galvatron shocked, for there was evident of a battle happened here. The out come was very clear though, BB lay on the ground groaning, and the containment field holding Lion Convoy is empty. Starscream rushed forward, worried about his partner's function ability.

"BB, are you functional?" urged Starscream.

"Roger…" groaned BB, then went into stasis lock. Galvatron let several obscenities at this, swearing world of pain for whoever ruined his plan.

Far from the site, a black shadow looks on the ranting and sniggered at the crazy antics. However a groan caused it to turn around quickly in concern. There lying behind the shadow is Lion Convoy, sparks dancing around his armor showing extreme damage has been done to it. Worried the shadow drifted up to the Maximal, but soon caught itself. _What am I doing? Starting to act like those crazy fan girls father use to have! Acting so out of character, I should just go and toss this heap of junk on to their ship and be done with it! Not fussing over it like a mother hen!_ It was ranting, but started to give Lion Convoy emergency treatment. The shadow has shifted from something four legged to a more humanoid shape, since paws aren't useful.

Lion Convoy felt as if his drifting, like water. The pain he has obtained through the struggle has disappeared. In its place is the feel of hands that is working on him, stroking his wires in a practical way, but it feels oddly arousing. He struggled to bring his optics online, for his sensory circuits tell him that whoever is working on him is not one of his team. Finally, the optics responded, but not a full capacity, so all Lion Convoy can see is a hazy outline of _something/someone_ working on him.

"Who?" rasp Lion Convoy, "Who are you?" then a hazy outline of a face peered at him. The most prominent feature he can make out were the eyes, deep silver like the galaxies Lion Convoy used to see outside of the spaceship. The eyes held a soft look about them, almost as if exasperated with their patient's actions.

"Relax," the eyes said, "I am just doing some emergency treatment for you, your doctor will have to finish up the rest. Since it looks like your going need to replace several parts, which I do not carry with me. There, I should be able to take you back to your friends now. Sleep, it will serve you better." The voice sounded so soothing, Lion Convoy soon found himself being soothed and eased back into stasis. Before he falls into stasis, Lion Convoy's last thought was, _such a beautiful voice._

"And he is out for the count," said the shadow showing how exasperated it truly feel. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought I told you to wait!" The figure glared accusingly at the now emerging White Lion. It growled at the shadow, as if talking. The shadow clearly understands for it drew itself up in annoyance, "what are you implying? That I should show _myself_ to them? May I remind you that my existence on Gaia wasn't even in my _own_ people's records? This mission is the ultimate secret by the elders! I do NOT want to think about the lecture I am going to get if I show myself!" As the shadow was ranting, it has already started to move Lion Convoy towards the Maximals' spaceship. The White Lion growled back, as if scolding the shadow. "Shut up! I made my decision, and I won't be changing it anytime soon!" as the shadow talked they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

R&R!!


End file.
